The present invention is directed toward a back scrubbing device and, more particularly, to such a device that can be mounted to a shower wall.
Presently, there are a number of known devices that are adapted to be used to assist persons in washing their backs or other hard to reach areas of their body. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,756 discloses a water powered brush that is mounted to a shower wall. The device includes a relatively complex valve assembly that permits the downward flow of water from an opening in a housing onto one of several brushes. This back scrubber requires the user to independently apply soap to the brushes before use as it does not contain means for supporting a soap dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,269 discloses a shower brush that is rotated by the action of water that comes from a conventional discharge pipe. The shower brush includes a soap dispensing unit which is adapted to dispense a liquid soap solution through the brush member. This is a complicated device utilizing a number of moving parts.
Another soap dispensing back scrubber is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,362. This apparatus is not adapted to have water flow from an outlet onto a sponge, brush or the like. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,020,519, 4,053,960 and 4,696,068 disclose similar devices.